Brahdic Sootbeard
((WIP)) Brahdic Sootbeard is the elder brother of Ghlafferge Sootbeard, and is currently presumed missing, and possibly killed (due to the fact he has been missing for around six months). Brahdic Sootbeard is a renowned engineer, and is a good ally to Ghlafferge, and a good friend to Folgrin Ironbeard. Early Life (+1795 to +1900) Brahdic Sootbeard was born in +1795 in Zundrbar, five years before the disastrous Battle of Zundrbar during the War of Three Hammers. Brahdic was born as the eldest son of Sven Sootbeard, who at the time was the prince of Zundrbar. Brahdic's mother- Dunhilda Sootbeard, was known for her overprotectiveness of Brahdic, often trying to shut him away from the dangers of the world, which is why Dunhilda despised Largs- Sven's older brother and Brahdic's uncle, who was a traveller, and often told stories to young Brahdic about the adventures he went on. In +1800, Sven took his pregnant wife- Dunhilda, and Brahdic, his five year old son- through the mountains to Kharanos, after fleeing Zundrbar during the final days of the Battle of Zundrbar. Brahdic had no idea what was going on during the whole time because he was too young to understand. Once they reached Kharanos, Sven explained to Brahdic that they had left for a few years and were going to return once everything was alright. This brightened Brahdic's spirits, however he still did not enjoy the cold of Dun Morogh, nor the cuisine of these new folk, despite its similarity to Zundrbarian cuisine. He felt like an outsider more so than his father did, because at school- many of the students would make fun of him for coming from the mountains, which was where his father said they had come from. Many of his fellow students also jeered him for being interested in engineering instead of metalworking, as was his younger brother- Ghlafferge Sootbeard. In +1805, Dunhilda and Sven had another child- Dorholm, who was raised to be more like the Dwarves of Dun Morogh, and enjoyed metalworking and fighting with an axe. Brahdic became very sad after remembering how his father had said they would return to Zundrbar a few years later. Later the same year, Brahdic asked if they were going to return. Sven was forced to sit down with Brahdic and Dunhilda and explain to him about the fact that they would not be returning to Zundrbar for a long period of time. He explained the battle, and how the Dark Iron Dwarves had decimated much of the industry in Zundrbar, and how those who had stayed were most likely dead because of the lack of fertile land to grow crops. The next day, a fellow student by the name of Borgis Boarstout made fun of Ghlafferge Sootbeard for being from the mountains and for enjoying engineering. Borgis was nearly twice Brahdic's age and probably twice his size in muscle as well. However, Brahdic stood up for his younger brother and got himself beaten up, although he did bruise Borgis rather badly. Borgis's father sent a formal apology to Sven after hearing about what Borgis had been doing to Ghlafferge and Brahdic. Ghlafferge developed a bond with Brahdic that he did not have with Dorholm. Dorholm grew increasingly close to their mother- Dunhilda, whereas Ghlafferge and Brahdic were far closer to their father- Sven. When Sven and Dunhilda perished, Brahdic attempted to work for a bit, and he was able to get a job as an architect in Kharanos. He designed the Blackstone Hall Forge area, and was able to allow Ghlafferge to head to Ironforge to get a better education. Dorholm on the other hand, stayed in school and started to learn blacksmithing and the art of being a warrior. Eventually, Dorholm and Brahdic both went their separate ways, as Dorholm sought to pursue a promising career as a blacksmith, and Brahdic sought to meet with Ghlafferge in Ironforge. Middle Ages (+1900 to +1999) Brahdic and Ghlafferge opened their own business together- The Sootbeard Brothers Engineering Co. Workshop. The workshop was a magnificent workshop, and Brahdic had come as Ghlafferge's new partner after Ghlafferge had written about how Ozark Mechaspark had perished- Ozark being Ghlafferge's engineering mentor and business partner. Disappearance (+1999) Personality Write the second section of your page here. Category:Zundrbar Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Sootbeard Clan